


Details

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [53]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric gives Aaron an assignment while they have breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

“You have to find a girlfriend for Tara.”

Aaron looked up from his coffee, frowning. “What?” He shook his head, confused, “Wait, what?”

Eric sighed and repeated his earlier request. “You have to find a girlfriend for Tara. Please. The next time you go out there with Daryl if possible. It is a necessity. If not for her, then do it for my sanity.”

Aaron stared at him for a few more seconds, trying to make sense of what he was being asked. “Sanity?”

“Yes, my sanity, because if she tries to have another conversation with me like she did yesterday I might snap.” Eric frowned and rolled his eyes, “She is trying to live vicariously through other people, including their sex lives since she doesn’t have one herself at the moment. So find her a girlfriend and she’ll stop asking questions.”

“Questions?” Aaron laughed, stabbing a bit of waffle left on his plate, “Do I want to know?”

Eric reached out to touch one of his hands, “I know you’re tired, Sweetie, but try to keep up.” He let his fingers linger on Aaron’s for a moment, “She wants details, and she is insistent, she even offered a bottle of Astroglide in exchange for the details. She needs to be distracted with a new romantic interest and since the pickings are slim to non-existent here that means new blood is needed from out there.”

Aaron grinned, “At the local lesbian-mart down the road? Is there a special whistle we can use to get them to come out of the woods?” He thought for a few moments, setting his fork aside, “Wait, she has a bottle of Astroglide?”

“No.” Eric held up his other hand in a stop gesture, “Don’t even think about it.” He stood and leaned over the corner of the table so he could kiss Aaron’s cheek, “Find her a girlfriend or I will, even if I have to hobble out there myself and find a flannel outlet.”


End file.
